


kiss me on the mouth and set me free

by Breadstick_101



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is, Established Relationship, Fluffy?, M/M, Obi Wans not a morning person, soft, the boys finally get some time away from the front
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadstick_101/pseuds/Breadstick_101
Summary: Anakin and Obi Wan get a break from the front lines, a sleepy morning follows
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	kiss me on the mouth and set me free

Anakin awoke to light filtering through transparisteel which had fogged over slightly due to it being cold outside, there was an arm curled around his stomach keeping him from escaping. It was one of the few times both Anakin and Obi Wan had been on break from the front lines at the same time, the council taking them both away was a risk but it had been done anyway both Jedi had been away far too long to be healthy. With them both being back they finally had a chance to sleep in together, without the worries of the men finding them (although most of the men already knew, they weren't very subtle) and being called to different sides of the war all the time. Anakin sensed Obi Wan was starting to wake, his force presence curling tighter around Anakins as if trying to pull him in and keep him there.

"Good morning Dear one"

His Masters words still slurred by sleep, nothing more than whisper as to not disturb the peace.

Anakin rolled over to face his lover, staring into those cerulean eyes still half-lidded and unfocused, pressing a kiss to Obi Wans lips, Anakin sat up trying to dislodge the arm holding him hostage in the bed.

"must you get up?, its warm, come back"

Anakin chuckled, who knew Master Kenobi hated mornings and would rather just stay wrapped up in blankets. 

He swung his legs over the end of their bed and stood up grabbing a shirt to throw on as he made his way to the kitchen in their quarters. Anakin could hear Obi Wan rolling around in the sheets as if trying to sink into the bed itself.

"tea?"

Anakin asked, already knowing what the answer is, but using it as a lure to get Obi Wan out of bed.

All he got back was a non-committal noise of agreement, that brought a smile to Anakins face. Making his way through the kitchen to boil the kettle, he thought of the last time him and Obi Wan had been able to do this, it must have been nearly a year ago if not more. The war seemed to be slowing down, Grievous had all but disappeared which was worrying but also gave them more time away from the war effort.

Brought back from his thoughts by the kettle boiling Anakin poured the hot water into the mugs on the counter, knowing the smell of the tea wafting through the apartment would make Obi Wan rise. 

Anakin leant back against the counter, blowing on the steam rising from the tea to cool it down as Obi Wan stumbled into the room. Ginger hair a mess atop his head, crease marks from lying on the pillow adorning his face and one of Anakins much larger shirts practically swallowing the shorter man whole, Obi Wan stumbled forward and grabbed at his mug walking forward until he could smoosh his face into Anakins chest, mug carefully cradled between his hands as to not press or spill on Anakin.

"i don't know why we couldn't have just stayed in bed longer"

Obi Wan mumbled, partially muffled anyway due to his face being pressed into Anakins chest. Anakin just let out a soft laugh in response sliding his real hand through Obi's hair messing it up further, Obi Wan grumbled and pulled away a pout already forming on his face as he went to sit at the table and drink his tea. 

Anakin looked out the window, smiling slightly at the thought of what was to come if they lived through this war. Turning back to look at the man who was basically falling asleep into his tea, Anakin didn't think he could possibly live without him. Anakins attachment to Obi Wan ran deep, far deeper than the Jedi would ever even imagine allowing but it was all okay, Anakin knew that Obi Wan felt the same way and that was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of doing math homework, my friends are going to disown me


End file.
